Just the two of us
by Banshee27
Summary: A TodoDeku Fanfic with a Female Deku. Warning, grammar mistakes. I just can't help myself from sharing this. Hope you will enjoy despite that. Also, this is Lemon Rating. Lastly. I do not own anything aside from this perverted fanfiction


'Shoto' a green haired woman whispered softly at her lovers' ears, twitching on every touch she received from him.

She was lying down on his futon, clothes disheveled and sweating. Her face red with embarrassment as he sucked on her nipples.

She looked at him, as she whispered his name again, begging him to look at her. However the man was focused on kissing and sucking her breast.

He felt her warm hands clasping his cheeks, forcing him to let go of her nipples and directly look at her.

'Please' she called out, pulling his face towards her.

Todoroki complied, and crawled towards her. He gave her a gentle kiss, as she caressed his cheeks. They opened their mouths, kissing tongue to tongue. He licked her teeth, tasting every part of her mouth. He slowly moved his hand, from her breast to her side, massaging softly and pervertedly. He slowly moved his left hand towards her tummy, as he sucked her tongue. Leaving her trying to breath for air.

He let her mouth go, and kissed her forehead. Todoroki stared at her, face red from their deep kiss, releasing soft huffs, as she tried to regain her breath.

'Can i?' He asked, caressing her cheeks. Making her kiss his thumb. She slowly nodded her head, and placed her arms around his neck. Giving him another deep kiss.

His left hand was on her inner thigh, when she felt him touching her. She flinched, as she gasped his name. She spread her legs wider. Giving him access to her private part. Kissing his cheeks, as she hugged him tightly.

His hands slowly massaged her through her soaked underwear. He met her lips with a kiss, she released a moan as she felt his finger. She kissed back, and licked his tongue.

Todoroki straddled her, taking of his shirt. She covered her face with her hand, trying to hide from embarrassment. He smirked at her cute reaction, and slowly placed her arms on each side of her head.

'Isn't it too late for you to hide your face?' he asked, kissing her back hand.

'Shut up'

He placed his mouth on her right ear and whispered seductively 'Can i?' he asked again. She nodded her head in embarrassment, and moved her arms to cover her face instead.

He slowly crawled, until he was facing her underwear. He gave it a kiss, making her moan and tremble with pleasure. He smiled, as he continued to lick from her soaked underwear, making her realease cute moans.

He slowly took off her underwear and started kissing her directly, making her raise her legs and placing her foot on his back, moaning and twitching, feeling the tongue inside her, and sucking her every part. Her tears drop, her back arched, moaning as loud as she can. She touched his hair and grabbed some, he placed her right hand on her mouth trying to muffle her moans, but failed. She felt him grabbed her breast, massaging and playing with her nipples.

She released another loud moan, when he placed his tongue and sucked her hard. Making her squeeze his head with her legs, as she came on his mouth.

Todoroki placed his hand on her legs, gently removing her legs from her hold tight. He smiled as he sat up. Staring at her breathtaking view. He stared at her trying to catch her breath, her cheeks red. Her tummy moving up and down, with her legs wide open for him to stare.

He crawled towards her face, and gave her a kiss on her lips. Moving to her forehead, as he place her head on his arms.

'Are you okay?' he asked her smiling. Still trying to breath, she nodded her head and hid her face on his chest.

Todoroki thought that they were about to sleep, when he saw her riding on top of him.

'Don't think that were done' she claimed. Smiling seductively.

She bent down, and gave him another deep kiss. Moving her tongue in his mouth, biting his lips and sucking his tongue. He released his mouth with a trail of saliva between them. She proceeded on licking his chin to his neck, giving him kiss mark and sloppy licks and kisses. She slowly slid down and started kissing his breast, licking and biting. Making him moan, as she sucked on his nipple. She smirked, finally getting her revenge.

Todoroki immediately covered his mouth, embarrassed that he released his moan. He was about to make her stop, but she continued licking until she was near his rod. She stared at him, smiling as she played with his underpants. Tracing the painful bulge that he has. Squeezing his eyes, feeling her palm on his. She sat up, and pulled down his pants. She smiled as she saw his long time friend, complementing how big he was.

He smiled in embarrassment, and tried to sit up, but she was already licking him up and down, making him moan. She placed her left hand on his rod, trailing it with her tongue, while her right hand was cupping his balls. Sucking and kissing every part of him. He moan loudly when he felt her warm mouth. Releasing perverted sounds, as she moved her head.

'Cumming' he huffed, making midoriya smile and released him from her mouth. She started licking him on his balls, telling him to cum. She continued to move her hand and lick, until she felt warm semen on her face.

Todoroki immediately sat up and took some tissues, trying to remove his fluids from her smiling face. Making him embarrassed.

'Did you like it?' he asked. He nodded and said it was great.

She spread her arms wide and gave him a hug, until they are now lying on the futon. Midoriya's' hand slowly went between his legs and felt him hard again. She smiled, while blushing, embarrassed and red. She felt todoroki pushing her on her back.

They both stared at each others eyes, until Midoriya placed her legs around him. He smiled and gave her a kiss. He positioned himself and asked if she was ready. She nodded her head, and hugged him tight. Her eyes snapped open, when she felt him entering her.

She moaned loudly, feeling him inside her again. Remembering the familiar warmth within her and his soft breaths. Todoroki gave her a kiss, until he was completely inside her. Her tears drop, as she felt him full, and hugged him tightly as she can.

Todoroki waited patiently as she was getting used to his again. Not wanting for her to get hurt. He caressed her checks and kissed her face, in an attempt to calm her.

Midoriya smiled and said it was okay to move. He slowly moved her legs wider, and started to move slowly, making her release cute moans as he moved. She arched her back again, when she felt something deep in her was touched, her eyes starting to roll from pleasure. He grabbed her legs and placed them on his forearm. Now moving faster, as he focused his hips on hitting that part. She moaned loudly, feeling her lover moving faster and faster. She tightened her hold on him. Making it harder for him to move, but still continued to move faster.

Midoriya started to twitch, and tremble. Hugging him tightly, arching her back as she was about to cum. Moaning in each thrust that he made.

Todoroki started to move faster and faster, as she felt her squeezing him hard, making him almost cum.

After a few more hard thrust, they both came together.

Midoriya was arching her back. Her eyes rolling, heavy breathing with a red face and drooling from her lips. Todoroki was pushing his semen inside her, squeezing his eyes shot as he twitched again and again in her.

He was about to take his rod out, when Midoriya hugged him with her legs, not allowing him to let go. She licked her lips, and smiled seductively. 'Didn't I told you? We aren't done yet.' she smirked and gave him another deep kiss.

Todoroki smiled widely and thought that it will be a long night for them.

A green haired woman sat up from her bed. Stretching her tired muscles after a hard night with her lover. She looked at her side, and saw him sleeping soundly. She moved her lips closer to his, and gave him a kiss. She was about to get up, when she noticed a bulge under the blanket. Smiling pervertedly, she started her perverted plan. She crawled under the blanket and smirked. But her fun time ended, when she heard someone ringing their doorbell.

Disappointed and annoyed, she stood up and wondered who it was at an early hour. It was then she heard familiar voices calling for her. She grabbed her clock and saw the time. It was past 3 in the afternoon, she immediately grabbed the dirty sheets and brought them to the laundry. Leaving Todoroki to wake up from the hard floor. He was wondering what was wrong, when he noticed the time. He immediately stood up, wore his clothes, opened the window and sprayed with freshener. Allowing the perverted smell of body fluids and sweat leaving the windows.

Midoriya went to the laundry room, and placed the dirty sheets inside the washing machine. She went to the bathroom, and washed the fluids from her body. She immediately ran up to get a change of clothes.

Todoroki greeted his lover in the hallways covering her body in bath towel, hurrying back to their room. He laughed as she slammed her forehead on the door.

He went downstairs and opened the door. To be greeted by her mother in law, his eldest son holding their bags and two crying toddlers asking for their mommy.

The twins ran inside. Not bothering their dad, only to find their mom, who was about to greet them. They ran towards her and gave her a tight hug.

Their dad smiled and asked Inko inside. He grabbed their bags from his son and led them in.

End


End file.
